


Ten Minutes

by InfernalRevenge



Category: Foreign Affairs (Visual Novel)
Genre: Concerned Blaine, F/M, Female Blaine Hayes, Fluff, Male Main Character, sleepy mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalRevenge/pseuds/InfernalRevenge
Summary: Magnus tries to endure the consequences of attempting to pull an all-nighter but Blaine won't let him -- so she makes him take a nap.
Relationships: Blaine Hayes/Main Character (Foreign Affairs)
Kudos: 3





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this because I almost never see F!Blaine content, much less any with a male MC. This is the first F!Blaine x M!MC fic that I know of, and I first posted this on Tumblr. I'll be posting other fics I've written there here too.

Magnus' eyes focused on the hardwood table he was leaning on, though his vision blurred as his eyelids started to droop. _Come on, stay awake! Blaine's saying something oh god, you have to listen!_ Her words swam in his ears -- something about sin taxes and effectivity and more research. God, his head felt so heavy. Waiting until the last minute to study for a quiz he knew was coming up was a bad idea.

_I've clearly learned nothing from undergrad._

"Hey, Rutherland," a muddy voice cut through his drowsy haze. Magnus shot his head up, trying to focus on the girl sitting across from him. "Rough night?" she added, a playful edge to her voice.

"Sort of," he sighed, shaking his head as if to snap himself out of his state, "But it's nothing to be concerned about."

"It is my concern if my project partner's gonna turn zombie on me mid-discussion," she raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, his skin paler than usual. The sudden intrusion into his space caused Magnus to yelp a bit in surprise, immediately covering his mouth -- half out of shock at the noise he just made, and half to keep it down. He didn't want them to get kicked out of the library.

"Did you even sleep at all last night?" Blaine asked incredulously, like she couldn't believe Mr. Perfect Pants actually put off a good night's rest.

"I'm fine!" he retorted, straightening up as best as he could in his seat.

"You're clearly not."

"I am," he fought, his voice softer this time.

"Then what did I say earlier about what to research on?"

"Uh... Sin tax, right?"

"That was like ten minutes ago, we're on the contributions of the Paladian Empire now." Blaine sighed, sitting back down on her chair.

God, he had been repeating the same thing in his head in hopes of making it seem like he was paying attention. "Sorry sorry, I just... I'll listen, I promise."

Blaine was clearly unconvinced -- she seemed almost... worried. Magnus squinted his eyes at her, as if trying to get a better look. Was he hallucinating the concern etched on her face? "I swear you look like you're gonna come for my brain any minute now," she teased again, hoping to ease the Rutherlandian's worries, and to avert attention from her.

"No no, I'm awake, I really--"

"Take a nap."

Magnus looked up at her, blinking in disbelief. "What?"

"Take a nap, Rutherland. You can't work running on zero hours of sleep."

Well, that sounded tempting, but...

"Look it's fine, I can catch up on sleep after we--" he tried to get a word in, but she cut him off.

"You'll work better if you do it now."

"I said I'm fine, can we just--"

"Magnus."

Wait, did she just call him by his name? She actually knew his name! This was enough to stop him in his tracks, his attention on her instead of whatever flimsy argument was about to come out of his mouth.

"Just take a nap. Ten minutes tops, and we can get back to talking."

The suggestion alone made his eyelids feel heavier than before -- suddenly using his sweater as a pillow didn't seem so bad.

"I'm sure ten minutes without seeing my gorgeous face wouldn't be that big of a travesty, right?" she teased again, a chuckle escaping.

The young man couldn't help a soft snort, shaking his head. He sighed, briefly closing his eyes before looking back at Blaine.

"Ten minutes, okay? Then we can get back to work."

"Ten minutes."

Magnus took a peek around to see if the librarian was anywhere near, though seeing as he and Blaine were on the other side of the floor hidden between rows of bookshelves, he wouldn't rouse too much suspicion. Not like there was a rule that students weren't allowed to sleep in the building, though it was "heavily discouraged".

Still, he wanted to keep up some appearances, so he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to him, resting his head gently on it as he tried to wriggle into a position he was comfortable in. It didn't take long before Blaine was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Magnus, mouth slightly open as his shoulders slowly rose and fell with each deep breath he took. She glanced over at her phone to check the time.

Ten minutes.

She might as well try to do some work anyway. She went over the list of debate topics they had yet to research and alternated between saving articles and keeping an eye on the boy in front of her. It was a good thing he didn't snore in deep sleep. She couldn't help but think how peaceful he looked like this -- definitely less tense than he usually seemed around her.

It was a pity, really. She almost felt bad for him, knowing exactly how it felt to have the weight of the country's future on your shoulders. She knew she wasn't obligated to do anything her parents wanted her to do -- it's exactly why she always rebelled from them as much as she could -- but still, the pressure never really goes away.

Poor guy just never had a chance to lighten the load.

Blaine glanced at her phone again for the time -- eleven minutes had past. She was going to wake him up, she really was, but... He really looked like he could use the time to rest up still.

Besides, he looked kind of cute when he's all relaxed and not glaring at her half the time. Even if he was just a few seconds away from drooling on his sweater. _Reminder: Take a picture of this moment as blackmail material._

"Ten more minutes won't be so bad," she muttered to herself. Ten more minutes of peace -- for the both of them.

.

.

.

("You better delete that photo, Blaine."

"You can pry it from my cold dead hands, Rutherland.")

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr: heckin-writings. So far I've mostly written Choices fics on there.


End file.
